


New Lives in A New World

by BlackHunter666



Series: Vietnam Vets In A Modern World [2]
Category: Biker Mice From Mars, Tour of Duty (1987)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Time warp, Veterans Out Of Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: After all their wild adventures with the Martians of Stand Alone Unit 14 in Vietnam, the team has to find their feet in a modern reality. War was hell, but peace is a whole new challenge.





	1. Starting Over

Blinking slowly, Emily snorted and rolled over carefully so she didn't wake the handsome man still sleeping peacefully beside her. Propping herself up on one elbow, Emily absently played with Rusty's hair, her fingers dancing through the soft red locks. She could hear the rest of the guys getting dressed and starting on breakfast but right now, she just wanted to stay where she was and watch Rusty sleep.

'Hmm, morning beautiful.' Rusty muttered, eyes cracking open slowly.

'Morning handsome. You hungry?' Emily grinned, leaning in and stealing a quick kiss.  
'Yeah but I could really go for a coffee.' Rusty nodded, sitting up slowly.

'Get dressed and I'll go see about making us both a morning coffee.' Emily chuckled, rolling out of bed and padding through to the little kitchenette attached to her private room.

'So what's the plan for today?' Rusty asked, digging out some older clothes Emily had picked up and getting dressed.

'We're going shopping. The second hand clothes were okay to start with but it's time you to some decent gear and a vehicle of some kind. You know I enjoy having you around but I reckon some of the guys would appreciate a little more independence.' Emily replied, switching on the kettle and fishing down the mugs.

'Yeah, that would be nice. I still can't believe all you've done for us since you returned.' Rusty agreed, running a comb through his hair and pulling on his boots.

'There's still a lot more for me to do. I have to try and get you all up to date, with all the latest technology and all the information you need to know in order to blend in with modern day Chicago.' Emily shrugged, handing Rusty his coffee and quickly getting dressed before heading downstairs to get everyone else ready.

The kitchen was a scene of barely controlled chaos as the rest of the new arrivals got breakfast for themselves and made a bit of a mess.

'Well, at least some things never change.' Emily chuckled, ruffling Ru's hair before grabbing a pile of folders from the living room.

'So what are we doing today Emily?' Myron asked, switching the kettle on again.

'It's time to start your acclimatisation to modern America. I've already done some of the hard work and these new identities will stand up to even the heaviest checks. You'll notice that most of the information is the same; the only thing I had to change was your birthdates so they match what you show now. After all, it's hard to convince the world you're nearly seventy when you look like you're twenty five.' Emily grinned, handing around the new licenses quickly.

'What's with the folders?' Marcus asked, catching the toast and joining the group at the table.

'Well, I've been doing a bit of casual thinking and planning and came up with these. I tried to match your personalities, likes and dislikes to employment options I thought would work out for you all. Of course, some of you were easier than others.' Emily explained, handing around the folders before getting stuck into making breakfast.

Looking up from his folder, Rusty frowned and looked to Emily for clarification.

'I don't know a thing about gun smithing beyond field stripping my pistol and M-16. How am I supposed to run a bloody gun shop?' he asked, putting the folder down.

'Would you relax Rusty. I've got a shit load of stuff you can sell off and if anyone brings in a weapon to be repaired or altered, hand it off to Odd Ball or Wheelie to deal with. They can hide in the back and do the work without a fault; I trained them to handle any number of repairs and alterations to a huge selection of weapons.' Emily replied, tossing him a temporary catalogue to flick through.

'Emily, this is too much. I can't ask you to pay for all this.' Randy protested, looking at his options in amazement.

'You don't have to ask Randy. I remember you saying this was what you wanted to do. The same goes for you Myron, just accept I'm helping you fulfil your dreams and move on with your new lifestyle.' Emily sighed, turning the bacon and cracking in a couple eggs.

'Nightclub co-owner. Who else is in on this?' Marvin asked, looking around the table.

'That would be me Marvin. We'd better get out there and start looking for a place to set up.' Marcus replied, holding up his folder.

'Already taken care of guys. I've got a couple spare warehouses we can modify for the job. One is yours and the other goes to Scott. I'll let you guys decide who gets which.' Emily shrugged, hopeful the cleaning work was already underway to get the two warehouses cleared out and all her gear moved to the underground storage hangers.

'Looks like I'm gonna need some new tools. This could actually be fun, thanks Em.' Danny nodded, finishing up his cereal and getting to his feet.

'Thought you'd enjoy that one Danny. Now does anyone else have and problems or can I have breakfast?' Emily nodded, serving up the bacon and eggs and leaning back against the counter to eat quickly.

'Uh yeah, I've got one. How come I got picked to be a vet?' Hockenbury asked, liking the choice but curious about his sudden career change.

'I can't see you working as a GP or anything; suits on a daily basis just ain't your thing Doc. This way you'll be able to wear whatever you like and still be comfortable. Besides, it would be nice to have someone I can call on if my precious boys get sick or injured.' Emily offered, gaze drifting to the kitchen window and beyond to the farmland spreading out to the horizon.

Flicking through his folder, Roger eased to his feet and headed upstairs to get dressed and cleaned up before they headed out.

'No complaints Roger?' Emily asked, finishing her breakfast in record time since they had a lot to get done today.

'None whatsoever. Christine's been giving me lessons and I've been enjoying that. You picked well Em, thanks.' he replied, smiling warmly as he vanished upstairs.

'Well, that's something at least. Don't look so stressed Zeke; I'll show you how it's done. There's really nothing to driving an eighteen wheeler, you'll pick it up in no time.' she grinned, putting all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and straightening her hair.

'I believe ya Em, I'm just a little anxious about being away from the guys for any great length of time. Old habits and all that.' Zeke shrugged, closing his folder and rising.

'Nothing's gonna go wrong Zeke, I'll keep everyone safe and for those times I'm not around, the mice will keep an eye on everyone. What about you Ruiz, you happy?' Emily chuckled, watching Johnny as he carefully read the information included in his folder.

'Yeah, I'm looking forward to this Em. I love cars and enjoy fixing them up.' Ru nodded, hustling upstairs to get dressed.

'Okay guys, we can talk about this later. I want everyone in clean clothes and out the front in ten minutes. Shaving is optional but I don't want to smell any BO.' Emily called, sending the guys into a flurry as she headed outside to get the minibus.


	2. Growing Civilian Lives

Handling the bus with ease, Emily pulled up outside the mall and cut the engine. The group piled out of the bus and looked around in awe, a little concerned about being back among their own people after three months living among the mice and starting to adapt. They were all mostly caught up on everything they'd missed but there were still some things that had then running scared.

'Stick close everyone, I can only protect you if you're in my line of sight. Zeke, it's your job to keep any cheeky buggers from thinking they have a chance with Myron. I don't want anyone thinking that earring means he's available.' Emily nodded, taking Rusty's hand and heading for the entrance.

'I'm not a child Em, I don't need protecting.' Myron protested, grateful he didn't blush as Zeke lightly grasped his hand.

'Myron, people don't get the earring Slash gave you. Most folk will think it's an indication you're gay and if no one in the group lays claim to you, you'll have all kinds of people trying to get your attention. Now just relax and let Zeke protect you.' Emily sighed, glancing over her shoulder quickly as Zeke eased closer and draped one arm over Myron's shoulders.

'Yikes, I see what you mean.' Myron nodded, snuggling closer to Zeke as some big fat biker leered at Myron and licked his lips.

'It's alright LT; I'll take care of ya.' Zeke soothed, glaring at the biker and pulling Myron closer.

'What about the rest of us?' Johnny asked; shuddering as the biker turned his focus onto the rest of the group.

'Here, I'll look after you Johnny.' Danny offered, moving up and sliding his arm around Johnny's waist.

The affection came easily now, the guys had been witness to enough easy love from the mice to know how to make things feel and look natural.

'See, it's different here. Just relax and go with the flow.' Emily nodded, letting her coat fall open just enough so the problem man could se the weapon holstered on her belt.

Holding up his hands, the biker turned and walked away, letting Emily know he wasn't going to cause any problems with her men.

'Should you be carrying that Em?' Rusty asked, watching as Emily let her jacket fall closed again.

'I got a permit for it, don't stress Rusty.' Emily replied, keeping a close watch over everyone as they entered the mall.

Head held high and left hand now taken up by Hockenbury's, Emily led the group into the first of many stores and nodded, satisfied by the display and confident she could find what was needed for all her friends.

'This stuff looks kinda fancy Em. Are you sure this is going to suit us?' Baker asked, looking around at the dressy clothes all around them.

'No, this gear won't suit all of you but this will do nicely for Myron. Can't have him starting work looking like a tramp.' Emily replied, spotting the assistant and nodding.

'How can I help you all today?' she asked, approaching the group.

'Myron is starting a new job soon and needs some nice suits for daily wear. Nothing too fancy, something nice for an English Lit teacher.' Emily instructed, waving Myron forward. He hesitated for a moment before moving up, feeling a little out of place.

'I'm sure we can find something nice. Please, come this way.' the assistant nodded, leading Myron away from the group.

'You lot stay here and don't go running off. I'd better keep an eye on Myron to make sure he doesn't wind up in over his head.' Emily sighed, getting up and following Myron.

Moving among the racks of clothes, Myron swallowed and turned to look at Emily, totally out of his depth and starting to panic just a little.

'Perhaps it would be best if you kept an eye on the rest of my group.' Emily suggested, laying her hand on Myron's shoulder and looking at the assistant.

'Of course, just let me know if you need anything.' she replied, turning and walking away.

'I don't think I'm ever gonna get a handle on this Em. I never had to do anything like this.' Myron uttered, turning to look at Emily.

'I don't believe that for a moment Myron. Admittedly, I could have handled that a bit better. Here, just slip your jacket off and try this one on.' Emily nodded, guessing a little and handing Myron a nice looking dark blue jacket.

'Okay, I trust you Em.' Myron agreed, handing Emily his jacket and taking the suit jacket, sliding it on carefully. Checking the fit and cut of the jacket, Emily grinned and smoothed her hands over the soft fabric.

'You might not see it Myron but you look really good in this one. The change rooms are just over there, take these and go try them on.' she offered, handing him the matching pants and waving him off.

Emerging a few minutes later, Myron looked at Emily and turned slowly at her signal.

'Oh wow, there's no way you're the same scruffy man I met in the boonies.' Emily grinned, handing Myron a lighter blue shirt and waving him back into the change room.

'How much longer Em? The guys are getting restless.' Zeke called, separating Ru and Baker quickly.

'Soon Zeke, real soon. I'm just waiting for Myron to come out of the change room.' Emily replied, picking out another few suits and shirts to add to his collection.

'How do I look?' Myron asked, turning slowly for Emily to take in the look.

'Amazing Myron, absolutely amazing. You go get back into your civvies and hand me that suit through the curtain so I can go pay for all this gear.' Emily nodded, handing back his jacket and waiting as Myron changed and handed her the clothes.

#$~$#@#$~$#

Settling comfortably on one of the seats in another store, Emily watched the guys going through racks and racks of clothes, a lot more relaxed now that they were supporting and guiding each other through the maze of clothes. They'd already gone around and picked up stuff for the individual, now it was a lot more personal as they found more relaxed casual clothes they would feel comfortable in on a daily basis.

'Here Doc, try this one.' Danny suggested, handing Hockenbury a nice looking plaid shirt. 

Slipping it on quickly, Francis admired the colours and nodded.

'Thanks Danny, I think it looks pretty good.' he grinned, sliding it off and moving away to look at the jeans.

'What do you reckon Em?' Rusty asked, emerging from the change room in a pair of relaxed fit jeans and a muscle shirt.

'Not bad Rusty, but I'm not sure it's quite you. Try this one.' Emily nodded, tossing him a different shirt and looking around again.

Everyone was relaxed and happy, the fear of shopping now gone as they enjoyed the new experience and grew under Emily's supervision.

'You're right Em, this is kinda fun. How do I look?' Johnny grinned, giving a little spin for Emily.

'Amazing Johnny, you've got an eye for style alright. There's just one last thing to make your look complete. Come with me.' Emily nodded, leading him over to the belts and picking out a nice wide black belt then a buckle to match his personality.

'A little nod to your piloting skills and the look is perfect.' she chuckled, handing over the belt and watching as Johnny slipped it through the loops on his jeans and snugged it up tight.

'Yep, she's got you pegged alright Johnny. How's this Em?' Myron nodded, looking very comfortable in jeans, joggers and a tight fitting light grey tee.

'Hot damn, I'm surrounded by male beauty. Gonna have to keep a real close eye on you Myron, those jeans make your ass pop.' Emily beamed, gaze raking over his frame.

'He's not the only one. Check out Zeke.' Johnny remarked, heading to get back into his older clothes so he could pay for his new gear.

'You are one lucky woman. All these guys to admire and perve on.' another woman remarked, eyeing Ruiz with interest.

'Yeah but I know I can't touch most of them. Every single one of them is happily dating.' Emily nodded, walking over to adjust Ru's shirt.

'We about done here Em? I could really go for some lunch.' Roger asked, already heading for the checkout with his large armful of new gear.

'Yeah, I think so Roger. Okay now guys, let's finish up and go grab some lunch. I've got a real special treat for you after we've eaten.' Emily nodded, doing a quick headcount to make sure she knew where everyone was.

#$~$#@#$~$#

With the last of the clothes loaded into the box trailer, the guys boarded the bus and relaxed, bellies full and warm smiles on their faces. Myron opened the window and lit up as Emily did another headcount before settling behind the wheel and pulling out.

'So where too next Em?' Taylor asked, transferring everything into his new wallet and shoving it into his back pocket.

'One of my favourite places to pick up a bargain on a vital part of modern life. The bus does the job but it's not exactly cool and doesn't give you guys any independence.' Emily replied, easing back into the traffic and heading west.

'Wait…you're talking about getting us a car, right?' Randy surmised, glancing at Rusty for a moment before dropping his gaze.

'Yep, one vehicle each but Zeke gets two. A big rig is alright for the highways but it's just not going to work as a daily drive. And for those who want, we can stop by the pet shop and the pound and see if there's anything that takes your fancy.' Emily nodded, smiling softly as she listened to the excited talk among the guys about dream cars and perfect pets.

'Is it really fair to force animals to live underground though Em?' Johnny asked, rubbing his aching knee quickly.

'Every animal is different. Rom and Rem don't mind living on base so long as I take them for a run in the park every day. But if you're really not sure about it, you're welcome to move out to the farm on a more permanent basis. That raises other problems but you should be fairly safe out there, I don't make it obvious it's mine. And yes Danny, I haven't forgotten about my promise to you either. I've already made the call and we'll head out to see David and his horses tomorrow.' Emily chuckled, glancing in the mirror at Danny.

'Just can't get anything past you, can I Em?' Danny chuckled, looking forward to buying a new horse and getting back to his younger days.

#$~$#@#$~$#

Cutting the engine and jumping down, Emily led the group into the massive car yard and grinned, scanning for a new vehicle of her own.

'New cars to the left, classic cars inside, second hands are outside the fence, bikes to the right and big rigs down the back. I have just one rule - no Volkswagens of any kind, they're more trouble than they're worth. And remember, sometimes the car picks the driver. If you're not sure, you've got radios for a reason. Call me and I'll let you know my honest opinion. Go to it guys and have fun. Oh, and just one other thing. For my own security, the staff here know me as Belinda so watch what you say.' she briefed, checking the radios were all working properly before the guys scattered through the lot.

Wandering through the lot in search of new additions to her fleet, Emily kept a sharp eye on everyone but she was relaxed, confident her competitors wouldn't dare risk an open attack on her in such a busy city.

'Belinda, I think I'm in love.' Johnny called, waving her over to him. Turning and breaking into a jog, Emily took in the car Johnny had spotted and chuckled.

'Well go on, hop in and see what you think.' she grinned, admiring the light blue paintwork that worked so well with the light grey racing stripes along the bonnet.

'Ohh, so comfortable.' Johnny groaned, sinking into the lush seats.

'We'll be taking that one I think. A perfect scheme for a pilot.' Emily agreed, looking around for the sales manager.

Spotting him emerging from the building, Emily waved for his attention and waited as he walked over, a warm smile on his face.

'Belinda, how wonderful to see you again. How can we be of service today?' he asked, shaking her hand warmly.

'It's good to see you as well Joel. I'm here to fulfil a promise my father made back in Nam. My friends will all be selecting a new vehicle from your lot. Johnny here would like this fine Camaro.' Emily replied, glancing at Johnny as he hopped out of the car.

'I'll go and get the keys, we'll use the repair lot to hold your selection until everyone has made their choices. How many vehicles will you be purchasing?' Joel nodded, leading Emily and Johnny back towards the office.

'Twelve smaller vehicles and one of the guys will need a truck for his job so thirteen unless I see something I like.' Emily shrugged, looking around the lot again.

'I could really use some help back here.' Zeke radioed, sounding a little confused.  
'I'll be back. Joel, I'm expecting you to give Johnny the same respect you give me every time I come by.' Emily nodded, turning and jogging away.

Coming up beside Zeke, Emily grinned and looked along the line of shining trucks waiting for someone to take them home.

'Too old…possibility…too young…possibility…ugh, too many problems…possibility.' she muttered, checking three off automatically.

'Come on, give me something a little more than that.' Zeke groaned, looking at the six trucks again and trying to guess his best match.

'That's an 84 model, even I don't use crap that old. This one rolled off the line a few months ago and I make a habit of giving a truck three years to prove it's reliable before buying one. Then we have that green and white thing there, I've had one similar and it was always breaking down. That leave you with the red and white Mack, white Kenworth or black Western Star. Don't worry about the colour, we can get it repainted. Best advice I can give, just hop up and see how it feels. If you're not comfortable, it'll never work.' Emily explained, walking over to the Mack and opening the door. Zeke shrugged and climbed up, settling behind the wheel and looking around the cab.

'No, I don't like this. I feel constricted and the seat's uncomfortable.' Zeke sighed, climbing down and moving around to try the Kenworth.

'That one any better?' Emily asked, coming around the rear of the truck.

'Whoa! No, this is no good. This seat is more like a beanbag, there's no support.' Zeke replied, struggling out of the overly soft seat and jumping down.

'That leaves the Western Star. Go on, I've got a good feeling about this.' Emily coaxed, scrabbling over the rear of the Kenworth as Zeke came around and climbed up.

Wriggling around a little and running his hands over the wheel, Zeke broke out into the biggest grin Emily had ever seen and nodded, closing the door and getting a feel for the rig.

'We have a winner. This feels great Bee, it's comfortable…everything just fits.' he called, opening the door and jumping down.

'I gotta say Zeke, you look good up there. I've always liked Western Stars, they're good reliable trucks. You just sit tight with your new friend, I'll go get the keys and bring it around to the holding yard.' Emily nodded, turning and darting off again.

'Now all I gotta do is think about your new paintjob.' Zeke uttered, looking up at the rig and smiling proudly at his new workmate.

Catching up with Joel, Emily told him about Zeke's truck and lack of experience and took a moment to admire the classic cars all shined up and on display inside.

'Marvin, it's a perfect match. You belong in that car. Marcus, try the next one along, I reckon it'll be more you.' she called, amazed by how natural they both looked as Taylor slid behind the wheel of a beautiful red Ford Thunderbird.

'You could almost be a saleswoman Belinda, you have a real eye for the right match.' Joel remarked, grabbing two more sets of keys from the boards and walking over to open up the big doors so Marcus and Marvin could move their choices out to the holding yard.

'Nah, I gotta know the personalities of the guys I'm matching. I know all these guys well, it's not hard to know what'll work and what won't.' Emily replied, heading back outside.

'What do you reckon Belinda?' Myron called, leaning lightly against a Ford Mustang Saleen.

'Sophisticated and stylish, it'll suit you nicely. Danny, freeze!' Emily called, watching Danny open the door of a nice solid Chevrolet Silverado.

'What? What's wrong Bee?' Danny asked, freezing in place.

'That Silverado is definitely you, don't even think about trying anything else. Trust me, it's you right down to the colour.' Emily replied, signalling to Joel again.

'Well, if you think so. I thought it was a little new personally.' Danny shrugged, climbing out and walking over to her.

'I've got no shame in splashing the cash to buy new. You deserve this Danny and it'll be just perfect for all the new tools you're gonna need.' Emily nodded, turning to look as Joel walked over to them. 'The Saleen there and that Silverado too. Danny can show you which one I mean.'

'Whoa, check out Randy's choice.' Myron called, staring at the young medic as he slid behind the wheel of a brilliant Shelby Mustang.

'And that is what I mean by the car picks the driver. We'll take that one too.' Emily agreed, walking over for a closer look.

#$~$#@#$~$#

After two hours of searching and discussing, the mass purchase was all lined up and ready to go. The guys relaxed back against their new wheels, careful not to ding the paint as Emily went over the choices one last time.

Rusty had picked out a 1967 Pontiac Firebird Convertible 400 in blue and silver.

Myron looked great leaning against the bonnet of his mid blue 2006 Ford Mustang Saleen.

Zeke was settled on a black 2005 Triumph Rocket III in front of his soon to be repainted 1998 Western Star 4964.

Johnny couldn't have been happier with his 2009 Chevrolet Camaro SS in sky blue with pale grey racing stripes.

Randy's red and white Shelby Mustang GT500 was absolutely perfect for him and he knew it as he leant against the side and lit a cigarette.

Roger had chosen a gorgeous emerald green 1968 Dodge Charger and looked at home in the comfortable seat, playing his harmonica softly.

Scott's Californian style was still in evidence as he stood in the back of his 1980 Toyota FJ40, looking like they belonged on a beach somewhere, surfboard secured in place.

Marvin's black 1968 Chevrolet Corvette convertible was absolutely perfect, the engine purring like a kitten beside Marcus' red 1965 Ford Thunderbird convertible.

Danny sat proudly on the tailgate of his 2007 Chevrolet Silverado, dreaming of all the gear he could carry and all the fun he could have with this and a real good horse.

Ruiz had struggled but eventually found a neglected 2001 Mitsubishi Evo 7 sitting out the back, the red paint a little dinged in places but nothing that couldn't be fixed.

Last was Francis, sitting comfortably behind the wheel of a 1970 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am, the white paint glittering in the sun.

Nodding slowly, Emily let her eyes drift over the lot as she considered getting something for herself but she dismissed that thought as she remembered the last big purchase she'd made.

'That's it Joel, we're all ready to go. Oh, I'll need to borrow Mick's services too. We're a driver short to take all these vehicles home.' Emily confirmed, following Joel inside.

'Of course Belinda, I'll go get him in just a minute.' Joel replied, heading for his office.

'Belinda, I'll need to grab my helmet off the bus.' Zeke called, dismounting smoothly and heading after her.

'Go ahead Zeke, I'll be out in a moment.' she replied, turning and tossing him the keys.

#$~$#@#$~$#

Emerging some time later, Emily grinned and handed out the papers to all the guys as Mike came over and climbed up into the truck, slipping a plastic cover over the seat.

'Out to the farm Belinda?' he asked, winding the window down.

'Yeah, just hang on a minute though.' Emily nodded before turning her attention back to the rest of the group. 'So who wants to go to the pet shop and pound to look for a new best friend?' she asked, amazed when everyone put their hands up.

'Looks like I'm on my own this time. I'll leave it in the big shed for ya Belinda.' Mike laughed, firing up the engine and waiting as the rest of the guys moved aside before rumbling out with Ricky behind him in the work car.

'Okay boys, line up and fall in behind the bus. Let's get this show on the road.' Emily called, turning and jogging back to the bus.

Turning the engine over and pulling out, Emily checked her mirrors and grinned as the guys formed up in a neat line behind her, keeping their spaces and watching out for each other as the headed off into the city again. Zeke seemed a little shaky as he slid in between Myron and Johnny but soon stabilised and settled, the bike becoming a natural extension of his body.

'How's the bike feel Zeke?' she asked, pulling up at the lights.

'Yeah, it's great. Been a while since I was on a bike but it's coming back to me.' Zeke replied, planting his right foot firmly.

'It may be a classic now but when I was young and naive, I always wanted one of these beauties.' Roger remarked, handing his car with the care and respect it deserved.

'It definitely suits you Roger. Hey Em, that's something I've been meaning to ask you.' Randy agreed, content to bring up the rear of the convoy.

'Go ahead Randy, what's on your mind?' Emily asked, heading for another parking lot.  
'Who actually won the Vietnam war?'

'Put it this way, we lost. The Americans got their asses handed to them by the North.' Emily replied, wishing there was an easier way to tell them the news.

'Well that sucks.' Rusty commented, pulling up beside the bus and climbing out.

'You did your best, nothing else for it. Come on, this way.' Emily shrugged, leading the group away to find their new best friends.

#$~$#@#$~$#

Finally making it back to base, Emily pulled into the refurbished top garage and cut the engine, the guys pulling up in their designated parking lots.

'Alright, you've got the weekend to get your gear put away and your new pets settled into their home. Come Monday we get started on your new jobs and education. I'm expecting you to be up bright and early Zeke, we have a lot of work to do if we're ever going to have you driving that Star with confidence and the light hand a good driver needs. Go to it.' Emily nodded, unlocking the trailer and walking off to check on more important matters as the guys sorted out the shopping and grabbed their new pets.


End file.
